1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to modular display systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to modular and expandable display systems for displaying memorabilia associated with specific tales, stories, events and/or characters both fictional and nonfictional.
2. Background of Related Art
As people become interested in people, places and events occurring throughout history or become enamored with stories and tales appearing in books and movies both fictional and non-fictional they like to acquire and display memorabilia associated with or representative of those historical events, stories and tales for the enjoyment or education of themselves and others. Over time, the amount of materials acquired and used in these displays can increase or change.
As one becomes more involved in the historical tale or more modern novel or movie, new or additional materials relating thereto may become available or discovered. This can occur from the discovery of additional historical information such as news stories or new information found through manual or interne research, etc. New memorabilia may be marketed to promote the novel or movie. Thus, one may wish to increase the amount of items being displayed.
Additionally, when dealing with movies or novels, sequels are often created introducing new elements such as characters or items used such as, for example cars, boats etc. Thus, one may wish to substitute, expand or change the elements being displayed. Further, the environments within which the tale takes place can change. For example, the settings within which the tale takes place can change from one to another such as from one room or building to another, from one town or city to another or even from one planet to another. Therefore, one may wish to change the environments being displayed as the tale progresses or to capture a particular moment in time.
During the course of the owners displaying the items, the owner may wish to keep certain items set up and ready to be added and/or removed from the display depending on what the owner wishes to display and the audience the owner wishes to display to.
Therefore, a need exists for a display system which is capable of being expanded as new elements become available or are discovered. Further, there exists a need for a modular display system capable of changing as new environments, characters and/or elements are created or changed.